


lets go get some mexican food

by orphan_account



Category: Andrew Siwicki - Fandom, garrett watts - Fandom, shane and friends
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "soulmate tattoo au where everyone but you can see your tattoo-- like you have to rely on your friends or family to tell you what it says but for the people with really weird tattoos (like "who the fuck doesn't like clam chowder") never believe them until it's said to them."prompt from ace-enjolras.tumblr.comthis fic has been abandoned but it fortunately ends in a pretty good spot! thank you for reading!





	1. ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> i dont cast any assumptions on garrett or andrew and this is purely for enjoyment purposes only. also garrett if u see this.... hi.
> 
> also this is a fic that im going to purely bullshit my way through and hope that it'll be somewhat enjoyable. thanks for reading :-)

Everyone is born with a tattoo somewhere on their body with words that your soulmate will say to you at some point. It’s not the first word they say to you and not the last… it’s just somewhere in between. As if that wasn’t hard enough, nobody can read their own tattoo. Everyone else in the world can read it but you can’t. 

Garrett knew approximately where his tattoo was. It was right on his hip, apparently in a very small font. Everyone told him it’s almost unreadable. 

Garrett decided from the moment he could understand this whole “soulmate” thing that he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know what his soulmate would say to him. His parents always asked “How will you know?” But he firmly believed that he would be able to identify his soulmate even without the tattoo. Boy, was he wrong.

-

Garrett and Andrew were currently cooped up in Post Malone’s Air BNB with no tickets to Coachella and nothing to do. They had spent the whole day goofing off and now they were playing pool. Andrew had decided to turn the camera off for a little bit, just because his arms were getting tired and it’s not like they were doing anything that interesting.

“Do you know what it says?” Garrett decided to ask. Garrett has always found the soulmate tattoo thing fascinating and he loved to read peoples tattoos and make up stories in his mind of how they’ll meet their soulmate. 

“What?” Andrew paused for a second, then realized what he was asking, “Oh yeah, I do. My mom told me when I was like 11.”

Garrett didn’t know why he had waited until now to ask Andrew what his tattoo said. They had been friends for a long time and friends always gossiped about their tattoos and daydreamed about how their soulmate might say the phrase. 

“What does it say?” Garrett asked. Andrew pondered for a second, debating whether or not he should tell him.

“It's kind of stupid. I don't wanna say.” Andrew said. “Everyone I know has said the words to me. It's ridiculous.”

It was such a scary thing that somebody could speak the words on your tattoo and you wouldn’t even give it a second thought. You might even completely forget that those words were spoken to you and then you’re left to figure out your soulmate on your own. 

The truth is, Garrett had been thinking about having someone tell him what his tattoo says. He’s 28, and he’s become really impatient. He wonders if he’s already met his soulmate and the words have already been spoken to him. 

Another truth is that Garrett had a big, fat crush on Andrew Siwicki. He knew that Andrew wasn’t his soulmate. Andrew was straight. So Garrett had decided to live out this fantasy he had playing in his head that Andrew was secretly his soulmate and the words tattooed on his body would be spoken by Andrew’s voice. 

After a long pause, Andrew said, “What about you?”

“No. I don’t wanna know. I want to figure it out on my own.” Garrett responded.

“That’s not a good idea, Garrett.” Andrew sounded very serious when he said this and Garrett couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by it.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Everyone has told me that. But it makes it a little bit more fun. It’s more of a mystery, you know?”  
Andrew laughed softly at that. “It’s already a mystery, Garrett.”

Andrew struck one of the cue balls into the hole and then said, “Wait, record me.”

Garrett picked up the camera and started filming Andrew playing pool. Even in an old grey hoodie, Andrew still managed to look so good. Garrett knew the fans would be so excited about this video. The fans always said “ _Give us more of that Andrew content._ ” Garrett couldn’t agree more.

Andrew lined up the stick with the que ball and said,

“Let’s go get some Mexican food.”

-

At the age of 11 years old, Andrew’s mom told him what his tattoo said. His tattoo was across the left side of his collar bone and it simply said, “Ohp.”

What the fuck was an “ _Ohp_ ”? That wasn’t even a word, it was just a sound people made. That’s the sound white people make when they accidentally run into someone. 

_Ohp._

How in the hell was Andrew ever supposed to identify his soulmate when he’s probably heard every person he knows say “ohp.” It was like someone was playing a sick trick on him. 

Ever since his mom told him his soulmates’ words, he decided he just wasn’t going to care. How could he care? When the words on him simply said ohp? He’d find his soulmate one day and hopefully he’d just be able to tell. Hopefully he’d fall in love so deeply that he didn’t need that stupid little tattoo on his collarbone to tell him he’d found his soulmate. Fuck that. 

-

Garrett had invited Andrew over to film another video with him. Garrett was cleaning his whole entire house in 24 hours. Andrew knew there was no way that was gonna happen. He knew Garrett well enough to know that Garrett easily gets sidetracked from tasks. 

“Are you ready for a trick? Okay, go ahead and get that quarter, Andrew. Don’t worry nothing spooky’s gonna happen.” Garrett had said and Andrew knew something spooky was definitely going to happen.

“This here?” Andrew grabbed the quarter and… nothing happened.

“Okay, maybe just put a little more pressure on it. But don’t worry, nothing scary is gonna happen.”

Andrew reached for the quarter another time and… nothing happened.

“Ohp.” The noise came out of Garrett’s mouth. Andrew thought nothing of it. “So you’re gonna go ahead and push down on it a little as you grab it, like people normally grab things. But don’t worry, nothing scary is gonna happen.”

Andrew grabbed it another time. Nothing happened.

“Ohp.” The noise came out of Garrett’s mouth a second time. Andrew paused for a moment. 

“Maybe you should go ahead and do it.” Andrew said. He decided to save his thoughts for another time. 

_Everybody says ohp, Andrew. Get it together._


	2. ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i literally will have no update schedule to this, ill just update whenever im bored which is quite often to get ready and thank u for reading
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ benjaminwhats.tumblr.com

Shane's soulmate tattoo was on his forearm and it simply said, "Uno is pissing on the couch." Ryland spoke these words to him about a year into their relationship.

Ryland's soulmate tattoo was located on the back of his neck and it said, "I'll go home." Which was totally ironic because it just made him seem like a die-hard Shane Dawson fan. When Shane had seen his tattoo, he thought Ryland had gotten that tattoo himself. But the truth of it was that Ryland didn't even know who Shane was before he met him. Of course, Shane figured that out shortly after. He knew they were soulmates without even having to look at the tattoos.

Morgan had a soulmate tattoo on her inner thigh that read, "Can you grab me a coke?" She only knew this because Ryland had read it out to her when they were children. Morgan had yet to find her soulmate. The only people to ever utter those words to her were Shane and Ryland. And neither of those options made sense at all.

Drew didn't have a soulmate tattoo. His mom searched his body when he was a child and she never found it. Only Drew knew why. He was asexual. He didn't have a soulmate... and he was perfectly okay with that. He didn't share this with anyone, he was afraid of being judged... and when people asked, he simply told them his tattoo was on his dick. Nobody would dare to look.

Garrett was the only one out of the group to refrain from finding out what his tattoo read. He wanted to live out his fantasy that Andrew had his voice tattooed on his skin somewhere. Nobody knew of Garrett's crush. Shane probably suspected because of his video where he set Andrew up with Megan Batoon. Garrett had been everything but subtle in that video.

The whole gang was sprawled across Shane's couch. Morgan with a blanket pulled all the way up to her eyes, Shane and Ryland beside her all cuddled up, Drew beside them with a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap. Then Andrew pressed up Garrett's side. Garrett had his arm around the back of the couch, therefore, with his arm around Andrew. They were watching Avengers: Infinity War because none of them had seen it yet besides Garrett and he practically begged them to watch it.

Morgan was almost falling asleep when Thor had buried his axe in Thanos' chest.

"OH MY GOD!" Shane cried out, Morgan startled awake.

"I know right!" Garrett was practically fangirling. He looked over at Andrew who was very intensely focused on the TV screen. He wanted to make sure Andrew was enjoying the movie as much as he was but Garrett was immediately distracted by the fact that Andrew's hoodie was slightly pulled to the side. Garrett spotted ink there but couldn't quite read what it said. 

As far as Garrett knew, Andrew didn't have any other tattoos besides his soulmate tattoo. So this tattoo that was slightly revealed, had to be the words Andrew's soulmate would utter. Garrett was able to make out the word that simply read, "Ohp."

 _What the fuck? Ohp?_ Garrett thought. That didn't even make any fucking sense.

He immediately felt bad for invading Andrew's privacy and not a lot could be determined from the word, if you could even consider _Ohp_ a word.

Garrett didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help himself. It just hurt him to even think about someone else being Andrew's soulmate. To be able to kiss him, and hold him. To laugh with him, and cry with him. It wasn't fair. _If Andrew had been straight_ , Garrett thought. _We would have totally been soulmates._

"Holy shit. What is going on?" Andrew said, peaking up at Garrett who had completely got distracted by his own depressing thoughts. Garrett turned his eyes to the screen where Bucky had just turn into dust.

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good." Morgan whispered in the corner of the couch. She giggled to herself. "I saw the memes."

"Morgan!" Garrett cried out but was also laughing. "It's very serious. Look!"

Groot was dusting as Rocket was reaching out for him. Garrett looked over at Andrew who appeared to have tears welling up in his eyes. Andrew looked up at him and smiled a little bit. Then looked down at his tattoo and quickly covered it up with his hoodie. 

"Andrewwww! Are you crying? Oh my god." Garrett said and Andrew wiped his tears away and giggled a little bit. 

"Maybe a little bit. This is sad, dude. Why did you make us watch this?"

Garrett laughed at that and told everyone to pay attention.

Once the movie was over, Garrett and Andrew prepared to leave. Garrett had just finished cleaning and decorating his house and was very proud of it so he invited Andrew to come stay the night with him. 

They had picked up a couple bottles of wine to share and finally returned to Garrett's house. They had spent an hour or two getting drunk and goofing off when Andrew had asked, "Garrett? Can I read your tattoo?"

"Andrewww. No. You can't. I told you I don't wanna know."

"But I wanna know! I won't even tell you what it says!" Andrew stumbled over to Garrett who was sprawled across the couch. He hit his shin on the side of the coffee table and consequently, one of Garrett's many little raccoon toys had fallen off the table.

"Ohp." Garrett said, giggling. He reached down and grabbed the little raccoon. He held it close to his chest. 

"Hm." Andrew laughed quietly. "Funny."

"What's funny? My little raccoon? I decided to name him Rocket." Garrett said excitedly.

"No." Andrew said. "What you just said. That noise you made." He paused for a second and imitated the noise, "Ohp."

Garrett had pondered for a second, wondering why Andrew thought that was funny. And then it clicked. Andrew's tattoo. 

Garrett wanted to believe so badly that he was Andrew's soulmate but the noise "ohp" could be said by anybody, at any time. Andrew had probably heard that word exclaimed by so many people in his life. Besides... Andrew was straight. It just didn't make sense.

Garrett was sad. He wondered why the world was against him. _You'll find your soulmate, one day, Garrett,_ he thought, _But it won't be Andrew._

"What about it?" Garrett asked. Andrew didn't respond to this, instead he just flopped down beside Garrett and sighed dramatically.

Andrew grabbed the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table and quickly finished it off. The drink hit him very fast and suddenly he was feeling a lot more drunk than he should be. "So can I read your tattoo or not?"

Garrett sighed. He decided he was drunk enough to let Andrew see it. Plenty of people have seen the tattoo but Garrett simply told them not to tell him what it says. Garrett gently lifted his shirt up his torso revealing the tiny words on his hip.

 _Let's go get some mexican food._

Andrew read it. Over and over and over again. "Wow." Andrew simply stated. And with that, he promptly passed out.

-

The two boys woke up cuddled up on Garrett's small couch. Garrett was the first to wake up and saw that his shirt was slightly lifted up, revealing his soulmate tattoo. He wondered if it lifted somehow in his sleep or if Andrew had lifted it up. He couldn't remember due to the fact that he blacked out from cheap, gas-station wine. He lowered his shirt just as Andrew stirred awake. Andrew made eye contact with Garrett, who smiled softly at him. "Good morning, sleepy head." Garret said.

"'Morning." Andrew lifted himself from his lying-down position on the couch. "Shit. My head hurts."

Garrett giggled at that. "Who knew cheap wine could cause such a hangover?"

There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Garrett spoke again, "Did you read my tattoo?"

When Garrett made eye contact with Andrew, he could tell that Andrew's mind was going at 1000 thoughts per second. The pause seemed to have lasted ages. Then Andrew said, 

"I can't remember."


	3. ch. 3

Garrett had only let a handful of people read his tattoo but only after they promised not to tell him what it said. That handful of people being his mom and dad, his two older brothers and older sister, and a couple friends from high school he no longer talked to anymore. (Also maybe Andrew, but he couldn't remember so what does it matter?) He regrets letting his old friends read it, looking back on it now, because for some reason it had decided to come back and bite him in the ass.

One of his old high school friends have randomly hit him up. That one friend, named Jordan, texted him: "Yo, have you found out what your tattoo says yet?"

Receiving this text at 2AM on a random Tuesday night was definitely unexpected and Garrett had no idea why this was being brought up _now_.

"Um... No. Why?" Garrett responded. He should probably be asleep right now but his anxiety was keeping him awake. Why was Jordan texting him? Was Jordan about to tell him what his tattoo said? God, he hoped not. He wasn't ready yet.

"Oh. Nevermind, I was just wondering. I just saw something crazy and thought I should text you about it." Jordan had responded a couple minutes later. What the fuck? What did Jordan see?

Garrett decided he didn't want the conversation to go on any longer before he found out something he didn't want to find out. But Garrett didn't have a choice in the length of the conversation because Jordan texted him, once again, about an hour later saying: "If I were you, I'd go ahead and find out what it says."

-

His text conversation with Jordan had crept in his mind for many days after. The idea of finding out what his soulmate tattoo said was scary enough as it was but the fact that he had old high school friends randomly deciding to text him about it made the whole thing even scarier. It made Garrett wonder if Jordan knew something that he didn't know. It brought him an overwhelming sense of anxiety but it was also kind of exhilarating. This is what brought him to Morgan Adam's apartment on a Saturday night.

Ryland and Shane were downstairs house hunting since their house was recently infested with rats. Garrett was a couple stories up in Morgan's newly decorated room, sitting on her bed with his face in his hands.

"Why do you think he texted you?" Morgan asked. She was pacing around the room, mulling over what Garrett just told her.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. I don't want to bother Shane, I know he's been really stressed out lately but I don't know what to think. I need your help." Garrett responded. He didn't know how Morgan could help in his situation... maybe he just needed somebody to lean on. And he knew he couldn't go to Andrew, cause that might make the whole situation worse, what with his undying love for him.

"What did he see, I wonder. Maybe you can accidentally see your tattoo in one of your videos...?"

"No, I'm always very careful with that. I think I would notice something like that when I was editing the videos."

Garrett trusted Morgan. She was one of the only people he trusted. They were so similar in their self-deprecating humor and their love for food. But that wasn't the only way they were similar. They were both extremely unlucky in love even though they were both hopeless romantics. 

Garrett wished so badly that Morgan would find that one person who loved her unconditionally. He knew she wanted it too but she always acted like it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal though, to both of them. They both wanted to fall in love so badly and to find their soulmate and live _happily ever after_. That felt like such a distant dream now to Garrett. Morgan was young, she still had time. But Garrett was nearing on thirty and still wasn't able to identify his soulmate. This brought him to the decision to ask Morgan to read his tattoo.

"Read it to me. I need to know." Garrett had decided. It was time. He was ready to find out the words his soulmate would speak to him.

"What?" Morgan laughed, she thought he was kidding. "Are you serious?"

"Yessss, Morganics. I'm serious." This brought them both down to earth. This was very serious, this was the moment Garrett had been waiting for his whole life. Maybe, when he found out the words, he'd discover he already knows who his soulmate is... or maybe, the words haven't been spoken to him yet. That was a scary thought.

Garrett lifted up his shirt slowly, revealing the small font on his hip. He was nervous, his heart was beating at a thousand beats per minute. Morgan leaned down to examine the tattoo and Garrett closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in.

Seconds, maybe even minutes, passed before Morgan had any kind of response.

She gasped.

Then she laughed. Harder than Garrett had ever heard her laugh.

"No fucking way." Morgan said, out of breath. She was on the floor now, holding her stomach. 

"Morgan! What does it say??" Garrett asked nervously. He was anxiously giggling along with her but he didn't know what was so damn funny.

"You have got to show Shane this," Morgan said. "This is fucking gold."

-

Now they were downstairs, Garrett had his shirt up revealing his tattoo to Shane and Ryland.

"Wait, what does that even mean?" Shane asked, scratching at the stubble around his jaw line.

"Just think about it for a minute!" Morgan responded. 

Shane and Ryland stared intently at the tattoo for a couple more moments before Shane jumped off of the couch and basically _screamed_. 

Shane, at this moment, was the epitome of _shook_.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, wait. Are you fucking serious?" Shane looked between Morgan and Garrett. Garrett still had no idea what his tattoo said and at this point, it was getting pretty annoying.

Ryland still didn't catch on to whatever Shane and Morgan had uncovered. 

"I don't get it." Ryland finally said after looking at the tattoo a little bit longer.

"This... is... fucking crazy." Shane said to which Morgan replied, "I know right!"

"Just tell me what the damn tattoo says," Garrett practically begged. "Please."

Shane and Morgan looked at eachother for a moment, debating something with only the glances they shared. 

"No." Shane said.

"What?" Garrett replied. _No? What the fuck?_

"Remember when you believed you could identify your soulmate without ever knowing what your tattoo said?" Shane responded. He had sat down beside Garrett and put his hand on Garrett's lower thigh. 

"Yeah?" Garrett didn't understand what was going on and why they were making a huge deal about it.

"You already have."

"I still don't get it." Ryland said, ruining the dramatic moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> hi there thank you for reading my fic!! i know this chapter was lacking in the andrew-department but it's important to the story. dont worry though, that good gandrew content is coming up soon!!
> 
> also my fic is not peer-reviewed so please dont mind the grammatical errors


	4. ch. 4

Garrett had pondered over Shane's words for weeks afterwards. Garrett had already identified his soulmate, is what Shane had said. _But how? And who?_

The truth is, Garrett knew who. It was Andrew. Who else could it be? He still didn't know what the words inked on his body said, but what Shane had said was enough for him to know. Andrew was the only one who made sense. Shane had implied that Garrett already knew who his soulmate was and he had always believed (read: hoped) it was Andrew. And now his belief was right in front of his face, and he had no excuse to deny it anymore. 

It wasn't that Garrett didn't _want_ Andrew to be his soulmate because, well, he wanted that more than anything in the world. He wanted so badly for Andrew to be his. To wake up next to him and see the sun shine through onto his pale skin and red hair. To see Andrew when he was was most vulnerable, to see the side of him nobody else had really seen before. He wanted so badly to be Andrew's companion when he was lonely, when he was afraid, when he was happy or excited or lustful. But it wasn't about what _he_ wanted. Andrew didn't want _him_. At least not yet... anyway.

This lead Garrett to his current goal. _Operation: Make Andrew Fall in Love with Me._

This was not going to be easy... (or so he thought.)

-

The first step to his plan was probably, most likely, definitely a bad idea. But he did it anyway. 

The gang was all together trying to come up with a new video for Shane's channel. He hadn't uploaded in awhile, what with the fires and moving and his exhaustion from the Jake Paul series. 

"We can just do a tag video for now...? Until we come up with a new series." Andrew suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement, thinking of the latest trends on YouTube.

"What if we did ASMR?" Garrett piped up. Morgan giggled in the corner... what a horrible idea.

"Garrett... that is not a good idea." Shane responded.

Garrett knew it wasn't a good idea, he just wanted an excuse to say this, "Ohp. Guess not."

Andrew quickly spun his head towards him and stared at him for a moment. He looked down and Garrett could've sworn he saw Andrew smirk to himself.

So this was Garrett's first step to his plan: Say "ohp" as much as humanly possible to make Andrew believe Garrett is his soulmate. He wasn't sure if that would be considered manipulative but he was going to do it anyway. If every time Garrett said "ohp", it elicited a smile out of Andrew... he would never stop saying it.

Later that night, Garrett tested the waters again.

Andrew was grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and Garrett looked up and said, "Ohp! Can you grab one for me too?"

This time Andrew didn't smirk to himself. He had a look of confusion on his face momentarily. Eventually, he shook himself out of it and responded, "No problem."

The third time Garrett said "ohp" was completely unintentional and probably had himself more shook than Andrew, to be honest.

It was still the same night, but now Garrett and Andrew were in Shane's living room watching Youtube videos on his Apple TV. Shane, Ryland, and Morgan were in the other room taking shots and being loud.

Garrett and Andrew were both a little tipsy at this point and too close for Garrett to handle. They had the whole couch to themselves yet Andrew was pressed right up against him, thigh against thigh. Garrett could feel his warmth and it brought him a anxiousness he didn't want to think about.

Then Andrew had leaned over Garrett, grabbing the blanket from the other side. They were closer now than before and it made Garrett say, "Ohp."

On his way back to his normal position, Andrew stopped right in front of Garrett's face and said, "Say that again."

"What?" Garrett practically whispered. They were so close, Garrett could move his face two inches forward and they'd be kissing. And, God, did he want that.

"You keep making that noise. Why?" Andrew responded.

"I don't know. It's just a noise I make, I guess." 

Andrew's eyes were searching Garrett's, looking for answers to a question he never asked. Garrett knew that Andrew was onto him, and he only hoped that this would lead to good things. Andrew sighed and then returned to his previous position beside Garrett. Garrett wished he had the courage to say something to him, to lean forward and connect their lips, but instead he did nothing.

-

Andrew and Garrett decided to stay the night at Shane's since they were pretty drunk and were too tired to call an Uber.

They had never been weird about sleeping in the same bed or sharing a couch together, they could sleep head-to-toe... It didn't really matter to them. But tonight, Garrett thought it was weird. Andrew was fixing up the couch with sheets and blankets and had asked, "What side do you want?"

"Um. I don't care, really."

"It'll be comfier if we just sleep side by side, don't you think? I don't want to be smelling your feet all night long."

Garrett giggled at that. He wasn't wrong about his stinky feet. "You're right." Garrett said, and happily hopped on the couch and opened his arms for Andrew to join him.

Andrew laid down beside Garrett, too close for comfort, if Garrett was being honest. But before he knew it, they were spooning and Andrew's ass was right against Garrett and he couldn't help the hitch in his breath. "Ohp."

Andrew took a deep breath in. Almost like he was contemplating something... and then he promptly flipped over. He was barely an inch away from Garrett's face. Garrett was holding his breath. The "ohp" was completely unintentional and now he was face to face with a contemplative Andrew.

"Garrett." Andrew spoke softly.

"Andrew." Garrett smiled, trying to ease the odd tension that was between them.

And then Andrew was kissing him. Like it was nothing. But it was something... it was everything. Garrett couldn't think of anything besides Andrew's lips on his. So soft and warm and needing. Garrett's mind was only saying "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew." He never wanted it to end, he wanted them to stay like this forever.

This kiss was different from all the kisses Garrett had had before. This one was almost like a confirmation. Andrew being his soulmate felt too good to be true but yet, here they were, connected by the lips. Andrew was gentle, kissing slowly and softly, not asking for too much. Garrett wanted nothing more than for Andrew to ask _for more._ But he didn't. Not yet at least.

And just like that. The kiss was over. And Andrew was flipping back over and closing his eyes so Garrett couldn't see the smile on his face. And Andrew couldn't see the smile on Garrett's.


End file.
